奄美星  Amami Hoshi
by Munchkinangelface96
Summary: Suck at summaries. I'll write one later. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled my way to the Uchiha Manor. My 14-year-old body was shaking with the blood-loss and my vision was flickering. I silently cursed Kiba Inuzuka as I fell to the ground. I picked myself up and continued labouringly limping to the manor. When I made it, I knocked heavily on the door. Itachi answered.

"Yeah?"

I flinched, "Where's Sasuke?"

He looked me over and caught me as I fell.

"He's in his room. I'd better let mother tend to your wounds." He said as he carried me inside.

"Who was at the door?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi turned. "Amami Hoshi, and she's badly injured so I'm taking her to mother."

Sasuke nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"Mother?" Itachi called.

"Yes dear?" A beautiful woman with the same raven hair that the Uchiha boys had turned to see them.

"Amami's hurt." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"I can see that." Her eyes widened, "What happened to you sweetie?"

"Fight." I replied.

"I see." She looked at Itachi, "Take her upstairs."

Itachi nodded and quickly took me to an empty room upstairs.

The room was beautiful. Classic Victorian furniture and paintings adorned the room. Itachi laid me on the bed and walked out. Moments later, Mrs. Uchiha walked in with a big black doctor's bag. She sat it on the nightstand and felt my pulse.

"Well, your heart's okay." She smiled at me a minute later.

I nodded.

She helped me sit up and grabbed a pair of scissors. Gingerly, she cut off my bloody top, but left my bra alone. She threw the top in the trash can and began washing the blood off of my exposed torso. With her cold fingertips, she found 3 broken ribs and 2 cracked ones. After they were taped up nice and tight, she bandaged my wounds quietly and the only sound that was made in the room was the occasional snip of scissors or snap of tape.

After she bandaged the rest of my injuries she gripped my broken wrist. I clenched my teeth and nodded at her. She twisted the broken bone back into place. I screeched as a piercing pain ripped through my wrist. She put a brace on it quietly as I continued screaming. After a few minutes, my screams slowly subsided. She wrapped up my sprained ankle.

"There." She smiled as she taped down the wrappings on my ankle.

I let out a big whoosh of air that I had been holding for some reason.

She patted my cheek gently, "You did good dear, get some rest."

I nodded and rolled onto my uninjured side. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Mrs. Uchiha closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to sunlight streaming in through the open black drapes. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned. I was aching everywhere. I rolled over and saw an Ibprophen and a glass of water on the nightstand. I ignored it and noticed the small plate of onigiri. I devoured them quickly. But as soon as I finished them, I regretted it. I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I retched into the toilet for a good 15 minutes. When I was done, I washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth with a toothbrush I found on the bathroom counter in an unopened package.

With a clean mouth, I walked back into the room. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My left eye was puffy and blackened and my lower lip was busted. Also, a large bruise adorned my neck and shoulder area on my left side. I also noticed that I was wearing a pale gray night gown that went just above my knees.

I yanked a brush through my hair and walked downstairs. Mr. Uchiha was in a big armchair reading the newspaper and Mrs., Uchiha was in the kitchen. The boys were nowhere to be found, I limped into the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Amami." Mrs. Uchiha greeted me, "How are you feeling?"

Terrible. Horrible. God kill me now. "I'm fine, a little sore though." I lied.

"Did you take the Ibprophen?" She asked.

"No..." I replied.

She handed me a small, round pill. "Here, take this."

I did as I was told.

"That should help with the aches a little bit. Want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Uh..." I thought as I remembered what had happened the last time I ate.

"Here." She handed me a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of soymilk.

"Okay." I took them and sat at the counter and watched her cook.

Within a few minutes, I instantly felt better. When I was done, I put my dishes in the sink and started washing them.

"You don't have to do that dear," Mrs. Uchiha said warmly.

"Oh, okay." I replied as I set the clean dishes back in the sink.

"Sasuke's in his room, probably still sleeping. You can go wake him up if you want." She called to me,

"I'll wait till he wakes up later." I replied as I limped back up the stairs.

When I got back to 'my room', it was spotlessly clean. I was taken aback, and then I remembered that they had maids. I walked over to the large wardrobe in the corner and opened it in search of clothes. I found a pair of black yoga pants and an All Time Low t-shirt. I'd be staying away from skinny jeans and other tight clothing for a while.

I walked into the bathroom and found a whole bunch of hair products, but no straightner. I walked to Sasuke's room and knocked on his door. He opened the door a few seconds later.

"What is it?" He demanded angrily.

"I need to borrow your straightner." I said.

He walked into his bathroom and came back with a black Chi.

"Here." He handed it to me and closed the door.

"Somebody's not a morning person." I giggled.

I walked back to my bathroom and blow-dried my damp hair. When it was dry, I brushed it and began straightning it. I straightened each row of my layers and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I washed my face with some cleanser I found and put moisturizer on. When I was basically ready, I went and knocked on Sasuke's door again. He opened it and was only half-dressed. His skinny jeans weren't zipped, he had a toothbrush in his mouth, his hair was wet, and he had no shirt on.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Here's your straightner." I said as I handed him back the Chi.

"Thanks." He took it and opened the door wider.

I took it as an invitation to go into his room, so I did. He zipped his skinny jeans and went back into his bathroom. He left the door open. I sat on a free spot on his bathroom counter and watched him get ready. After he finished brushing his teeth, he dried his hair and straightened it, then spiked it in the back.

He went over to his closet and picked a simple gray v-neck and put on a black and white studded belt and a pair of red Vans.

He looked at me and then at my wrist. "How are you? You looked really bad last night."

I shrugged, "Not too bad. I've had worse though."

"Really?" His eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm fine."

"I heard you screaming last night." He said quietly.

"Your mom had to set my broken wrist. It hurt like crazy, plus, it was broken in 2 places." I shrugged again.

"Wow, that's got to hurt."

"Not as much, so, what are you going to do today?" I asked him, happy to change the subject.

"Go shopping or something. Want to come?" He asked.

"Sure, but, I'm not really dressed..." I looked down at my yoga pants.

"It looks fine, and you've got a sprained ankle, so you look great actually." He reassured me.

"Well, okay." I shrugged and stared at my small flip-flops.

He finished getting ready and helped me down the stairs.

"Bye mom! I'm taking Amami to the mall with me!" He called.

"Okay Sasuke, have fun!" Mrs. Uchiha called back.

He grabbed a set of car keys and walked out the front door with me in tow.

Turns out, the Uchihas have like 8 different cars. The car Sasuke grabbed the keys for was a 2011 Bugatti Veyron. I ogled at the car for a second, but quickly overcame the shock. Sasuke helped me into the passenger side and walked over and got in the driver's side. He started the car and we sped off to the mall. We arrived in 15 minutes or so, and the mall was pretty packed. I saw several people that went to school with us and got some stares and glares. Stared at because I was pretty beaten up, and glares because Sasuke is like the most popular guy in school. Naruto Uzumaki being the 2nd.

The first store we hit up was of course Hot Topic. He looked at some earrings and I was looking at bracelets. He got some gages for his ears and I got a couple of Invader Zim bracelets with Gir on them. After that, he dragged me to a hair salon.

"You're getting a make-over." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got some really bad split ends and your roots are showing." He observed.

I blushed and went along with whatever he said.

When we got there, a lady with blonde curls and a sweet smile looked at Sasuke. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. She needs her hair re-dyed and re-layered. Just take off an inch and add some feathered highlights." he said.

"Okay." She nodded and handed him a chart to sign. He signed it and she took me to an empty chair.

A half-hour later, I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was... Hot. I was shocked. After Sasuke approved my hair, we left and he dragged me to a nail salon.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as he talked to the ladies.

He signed me up for a manicure and pedicure, and acrylic nails.

I sighed, but went along with it. The nails were black tipped with deep red roses crawling along the border of the tips. And on my thumb in the middle of the nail, the lady painted a very intricate rosary. Sasuke liked it evidently and we left the salon.

He dragged me to several stores and got me a bunch of skinny jeans and t-shirts and ripped tops. Then I got some Converse, Vans, and heels. I couldn't believe how much money he was spending on me. Then he dragged me to an Apple store. I was absolutely shocked. He bought me an iPad and all I could do was stand there gaping.

When we got back, nobody was home. He picked up a folded piece of stationary. I stood over his shoulder and read the note. It read:

Sasuke,

I hope you and Amami had fun at the mall! Your father and I went out to dinner tonight and Itachi is spending the night with Deidara. You can invite Naruto over and there's money on the fridge for pizza or Chinese, or whatever you want to order.

Love you!

Mom :)

I giggled silently and looked at Sasuke.

"So... What are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Invite Naruto over and order pizza I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

I nodded, "Okay."

He looked me over. "We forgot make-up for you."

"It's okay, there's some in my bathroom." I shrugged.

"Good, because we need to dress you up." He smirked.

I paled slightly, "Okay?"

He grabbed my and dragged me to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

We spent an hour sifting through my new clothes and concocting the perfect outfit. It was: hot pink skinny jeans, black Vans, and a bright yellow cami underneath a black, ripped top. And it was low cut, so it was a good thing Sasuke happened to find a Victoria Secret push-up bra in the chest of drawers.

Sasuke re-vamped my hair and began applying make-up. I sat in the chair for maybe 45 minutes? An hour? I didn't know, but it was a long time. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe it. It was as though my face had never been ever hit. My black eye was seemingly gone and so was my busted lip. My eyes were perfectly lined and my lips perfectly glossed. I looked amazing.

Sasuke was satisfied with my look when I was dressed and put some make-up of his own on. His took 15 minutes maybe. When he was done, he picked up his iPhone 5 and skimmed through something on it, then sent a text. A reply came 5 minutes later. I waited.

"He'll be here in 20." Sasuke said.

"Minutes? Well, we've got a lot of time." I mumbled.

"No, seconds. Naruto LOVES driving fast. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Sasuke counted down and the doorbell rang.

I began to fidget and Sasuke dragged me downstairs. My wrist was still in its brace and I hid it behind my back. Sasuke opened the door quickly.

"Hey Uchiha." An incredibly smexy blonde stood outside the door.

"Hey Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked as the blonde came in.

"Who's this sexy little emo?" Naruto asked as he circled me, smiling.

"Amami." I snapped slightly.

"Feisty. I like it." Naruto laughed.

"Grr." I pretend growled.

Sasuke disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto studied my face. "Who'd you fight with?"

"What do you mean?" I sputtered.

"I know a black eye when I see one, no matter how well you hide it with make-up. Who was it?" Naruto's eyes were stormy.

"Kiba Inuzuka." I mumbled.

"Kiba?" He raised an eyebrow, "Was it a knife fight?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Can I see?" He asked eagerly.

I shrugged and lifted up the side of my top for him to see the bloody bandage.

"Nice. Was it to the hilt?" He asked.

I nodded as I put my top back.

"Ouch. Where else did you get hurt?"

"Broken wrist, you saw some of the ribs, and a sprained ankle. Plus the black eye." I listed off.

He whistled, "You're pretty hard-core. I like it."

I smiled shyly and relaxed once Sasuke came back.

"Pizza tonight." Sasuke said.

"Whatevs." Naruto shrugged.

"So... What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Eat pizza, tattoos with sharpies, play x-box. You in?" Sasuke teased.

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Would you take it if it was?"

"Heck yeah!" I smirked.


End file.
